You were misinformed
by Hikari loves Kurama
Summary: Koenma sent Hiei and Kurama to Hogwarts...but why? Hiei seems to have a bit of trouble fitting in...will he blow their cover?


Disclaimer: Should I ever own either Harry Potter or YuYu Hakusho, I shall die of shock.  
  
Chapter one: The New Arrivals- Introducing Professors Hiei Jaganshi and Suichii Minimino!  
  
"I should expect your fist few classes will be a bit bumpy, Professor, but I'm sure the students will warm up to you soon." The Headmaster concluded softly, his age-old face seemed to glow as he smiled at the youth before him. "I trust that Professor Sprout thoroughly described the lessons she had planned for this year?"  
  
"Yes, and I am quite sure I shall be capable of delivering them with as much knowledge and care as she would have." He answered readily, his lips teasing up in a smile as well. He had long, scarlet hair that fell just beyond his shoulders, with a curl here and there, particularly at the nape of his neck. His emerald eyes had the spark of enthusiasm in them as he bade the Headmaster a good day. He looked rather uncomfortable in his flowing green robes.  
  
"Very well, Suichii. Do remember that lunch today shall be served in the Great Hall at half past two." And with that, the wizard left the green house, and the young man in it.  
  
Not completely sure as to what he ought to do as of then, over an hour before his first class, he set about inspecting the plants further. He looked like a small child in a candy shop, his eyes seemingly caressing each plant, his fingers reaching out to touch some of the more placid specimens. "I'm going to enjoy working here," He murmured, but not to himself.  
  
"Well, a jolly good thing for you, mate, 'cause I'm not in the least impressed."  
  
"Come now-" Suichii began, but he was interrupted by the voice again.  
  
"Come off it! You know as well as I that this was a stupid idea. Made by a stupid person. The childish git who is now skipping about a greenhouse like he's the happiest man alive." The figure emerged from behind a tangled mass of quivering vines. His expression was as Snape's would be if he had seen Harry. His crimson eyes narrowed in anger, his lips drawn in a tight line of animosity. His black robes were a bit tight on him, not loose as they ought to be. His black hair was spiked into impossibly perfect points. Just under his bangs a white bandana was tied. "How can you hope to fool the bloody kids into thinking you're old enough to teach? That I'm old enough to teach? Or that we're even wizards?"  
  
The redhead heaved a sigh of frustration and gave his companion a pleading look. "Hiei, I'm begging you to cooperate! If anyone should hear you talk like that, they'll immediately suspect you. People are a great deal more cautious now, with, well, You-Know-Who up and about."  
  
"There you go again! Acting as though you fear him just as much! You make me sick, Fox. You may compromise and act like a blubbering wizard, but I refuse. They can think me insane, and I don't give a flip if they do, but I will not conform and pretend I'm something I'm not." He spoke with stubborn firmness, folding his muscular arms acrossed his chest. He continued his quiet rant, his tone dripping with disgust, "The last thing I'll let myself become is a nigen!"  
  
"Wizard." Suichii corrected with weary look in his eyes. "If you're going to lecture me, wait until after my first class. And, if I remember correctly, you have a class of your own to attend to, do you not?"  
  
"Hn." With that, he shot one last glare at him, and swept from the room, his robes swaying slightly at his sudden movement. He muttered hostile to himself as he scaled the slight hill to the double doors.  
  
Suichii had barely a chance to go over the provided lesson plan before he heard a knock at the door and several hushed voices. He hurried to the door and opened it, sullen Slitherns filing in, one by one. They took their seats at the tables in the center of the greenhouse and stared (glared, rather) at the queer man that stood, beaming at them. When he saw their faces, his look drooped a bit, but he started class with a lighthearted air besides.  
  
"I'm sure you're all wondering where your previous teacher is, eh?" This was met by a few scattered nods. Not to be intimidated by a bunch of sour school children, he continued, "Well, she's taking a holiday to Africa to collect some specimens from deep in the jungles. I will teach the fist semester, and the second if need be. My name is Professor Minimino." Some one sighed. The corner of Suichii's left eye gave a slight twitch. If they would not react respectively to his kindness, then he'd just have to get their attention in another way. So he raised his voice, and fairly shouted, "I will not be so merciful as Professor Sprout! If I catch any one person speaking whilst I am, everyone will have to write an essay on a plant that I will specify if the need arise. I will give out detentions frequently if that is what is deserved. I refuse to allow you to go through this year without cramming all I can into your small minds."  
  
A boy raised his hand. The new professor eyed him wearily, sensing a strong rebellious spirit in the boy. His pale blonde hair was slicked back on his head, and his face was in a sneer. The teacher indicated that he may speak with a slight nod. "Sir, did you say ALL of us will have to write an essay? What sort of justice is that?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfloy, I said everyone. I daresay I rarely stutter." Answered the professor, leaving the second question unanswered. "Now, if that's all the questions-"  
  
"You didn't answer one of mine, sir." Malfloy hissed slightly, talking to the teacher as he did Lupin in the third year. He severely doubted the 'Professor' to be over the age of sixteen!  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that Malfloy......Now, your essay will be on-"  
  
"ESSAY? We haven't learned enough yet to write and essay!"  
  
Suichii took great care in glaring at the insubordinate student. His temper would not be sparked over something so trifle, but he did feel irritated. "Yes, essay. Did I not make myself perfectly clear that an outburst in my class would be heavily punished?" He cleared his throat. "As I saying before I was rudely interrupted, for the second time, your essay will be on..."  
  
As Suichii continued outlining the assignment, he felt the glaring eyes of Malfloy and several of his peers on his face. He had only been teaching just shy of ten minutes, and already he had enemies among the students! If this was an omen of things to come, his year was going to be just as miserable as Hiei's.  
  
Hiei did not have difficulty finding his classroom. How could one get lost on one's way to a dungeon of a castle? As brisk as his stride was, he found his students to already be standing outside the door. "Out of the way! Out of the way!" He barked, but no one paid him mind. Frustrated at his own short stature, he raised his voice just as Suichii had. "I SAID OUT OF THE WAY, YOU GITS!"  
  
"Oh!" Squeaked one of the girls, hopping out of his way. She shoved the nearby students out of his way as well, successfully clearing a path for the slim teacher. "Sorry Professor!"  
  
"Yes, yes, very well." Hiei muttered in response, lifting a key from the deep pocket of his robes and opening the door. How he detested speaking like that! He lead the way into the room, coming to stand rigidly at the front of the room, his arms folding acrossed his chest once more, as it was his habit to do. The class hastily sat down, lest they further anger their new potions master. "Good Morning." He said stiffly. "I will be your Professor for potions until further notice. GOT THAT?!" The class jumped at his loud outburst. "Very good. I do not wish to take on the title 'Professor' and if anyone refers to me in that way, they will be punished. Call me Jaganshi, which is my last name. You English prefer to call a chap by their last name anyway. Now, this year you will be learning about, ah..." He trailed off, a slight look of perplexity on his face. "...Yes, well, you don't want to hear about that so early on the first day, so...class dismissed!"  
  
Most of the students had similar looks on their faces: was he serious? The third years exchanged glances, only to go back to looking at their odd Professor, who did not want to be called professor. He had a tinge of a Japanese accent, and he words were slightly choppy when spoken. He was barely their height, and he looked their age as well. What an odd teacher!  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? A written invitation? GO AWAY!" This sent them scrambling out of the dungeon. As soon as they got to the hallway, they broke out in loud conversing. The teacher turned from the empty room and let himself fall into the chair behind the desk. He lifted his hands to his face, massaging his temples with quick, sharp circular movements to ward off the coming headache. But it was a futile effort.  
  
"Pardon me, Jaganshi."  
  
He lifted his face to see the girl that had aided in his entering of the room. Her raven hair fell to her shoulders, but was currently pulled back into a ponytail. Her light colored, almond shaped eyes were framed by thin- rimmed glasses that seemed to be a tad to big on her, they forever slid down her nose and she was forever repositioning them. He scrutinized her closely with cold eyes, though she did not flinch under his cool gaze. Her smile remained, though it was obviously that of one who is nervous and unsure. "Go on," He mumbled with a slight nod.  
  
"Forgive me for asking, and forgive me again for assuming that you won't be bothered by my presence, but you are form Japan, are you not? Jaganshi sounds rather Japanese to me, sir."  
  
Hiei leaned back in his chair, lifting his feet on rest on the desk before him. "How observant of you," He answered without tone. "But no, I am not from Japan." He would not allow himself to be classified among any human people. Never.  
  
She bit her bottom lip slightly. "Er, then may I ask where you are from?"  
  
"You may. I won't answer, however, so theres not much use in asking, now is there?"  
  
"Professor Jaganshi!" A horrified voice said from the doorway. More exasperated, really, than horrified. Suichii Minimino quickly strode into the room, his arms laden down with bits of parchment and old, dusty books. He had the most particular look on his face for one looking at another adult; he looked like he was dealing with a troublesome five year old! "Jaganshi, what id the world do you think you were doing, dismissing your class after ten minutes?!"  
  
Hiei looked at him coolly, his boots depositing dirt on the desk as he readjusted their position. "You're a bit early yourself, eh fox?"  
  
Suichii gave him a pained look, "You're not making this any easier for me," He said, his words some what whiny, "Now would you just pretend for a moment that you are not a-" He stopped short as he realized that there was a second person in the room. 'This whole blasted thing is wearing me down!' He thought wearily, 'I'm losing my senses.' "Hello, miss...?" He inquired of her.  
  
"Ayume Takani," She supplied with a smile. She cast a glance back at the potions master and gave a bow. "Just thought I could be a bit of assistance, but Jaganshi here don't reckon he needs it. If you'll excuse me, I must get to lunch before Emily drinks all the pumpkin juice again." She hurried from the room with a flush to her cheeks.  
  
"Hiei, I know you're smarter than that, mate." Suichii sighed. "Oh! I see what you mean about talking the part. Some of these terms and phrases the English use..." He drifted off and shook his head. "Honestly, I sound like a pirate!"  
  
His demon friend snorted. "Well, did toddler send word yet?" He asked in impatience. He reclined back in the chair, the front legs lifting from the floor as he did so.  
  
"No. By what I perceived from our last conversation, he seems to think the Ministry of Magic isn't going to cooperate without this whole teacher- business going smoothly. But you just about ruined it! If that Dombledore person gets wind of our ages, and our species, the whole darn thing will fall through!"  
  
"Feh. You're going to worry yourself gray, fox."  
  
"Theres another thing! Do not refer to me as fox, kitsune, Kurama, or Yoko unless we are not in the castle. Even here, in this room, without any visible eavesdroppers. And you must refrain from hurting students, and from being a general...Ah...well, demon." The redhead smiled a bit as he fell into a chair that was randomly placed in the front of the room.  
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Ron!" Hermione said shrilly as she snatched the book from her startled friend's hands. "Be careful with that! It's not mine, it's a library book." She held the said library book to her chest with a possessive air and sent a glare his way. "Knowing you, you'll spill your lunch on it, you slob!"  
  
Ron could do little more than shrug without incurring her wrath further. "Sorry."  
  
The boy who lived did not pay his friends much mind. His thoughts, and gaze, were centered on the staff table. The same old teachers of the previous years were present, excluding Sprout. Rumor had it that she was away, and a new teacher had taken her place. Nothing had been said at the banquet the night before as to the new teachers, and he had yet to catch a glimpse of either one.  
  
"Earth to Harry." Ron was saying, and took the liberty of stacking several grilled cheese sandwiches on his friend's plate. "Oy!" Harry turned his face towards his companions to find that they were glaring at him.  
  
"Erm...Yes?" Harry flushed and quickly stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.  
  
Hermione sighed and waved in the direction of where Harry had been gazing moments before. "I was catching up with an old Hufflepuff friend of mine, and she had already had Defense Against the Dark arts."  
  
This caused Harry to place the sandwich back on the plate and give his full attention to the witch before him. "What did the chap look like?"  
  
"Well," She took her time in answering, her voice lowered. "He has long, greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and the slightest hint of a limp because of an unfortunate accident a few years ago."  
  
"Eh?" Ron said thickly, swallowing his mouth full. "Sounds a great deal like Snape. Do you think he's got a brother?"  
  
Hermione gave him a look of exasperation. "Oh, you are thick! I have never met someone so dense, Ron! And Percy was so smart..." At the sound of his brother's name, Ron bristled.  
  
"At least I'm not a sniveling git like him!" He snarled.  
  
Harry looked crestfallen. "So... So Snape is teaching Defense?" He managed, his mind having gone blank with horror. Did this mean that Snape would teach two classes, or that someone would replace the potions master? He prayed for the latter. One class with Snape was unbearable enough!  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
"We're doomed!" Came Neville's response to this. He had been listening, owing to the fact that no one ever included him in their conversations. Not willingly, at least.  
  
"Oh look! It-it's him!" Muttered a fifth year, her tone light-headed and nervous. "Oh, isn't he so cute?"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione's heads snapped to the side, their gazes simultaneously falling on the 'him' in question. The new Herbology Professor. The witch who had so graciously announced his arrival gave a dreamy sigh. Ron snorted, "Looks like a girl to me. Whats he got his hair so long fer?"  
  
A collected amount of girls shot dirty looks at him. "Because," Said one, "Red hair looks so much better long." She simmered and gave a look of hatred at Ron's own locks. "That is, if the person who has the red hair is not a total git!" The boy blushed under her glare.  
  
"I don't think he's old enough to be a teacher," Hermione said as she stowed the book in her bag, "He is rather handsome. But can he even teach? You know what I heard? I heard that the replacement potions teacher dismissed his class after only five minutes!" She sounded peeved at this, as though it were deeply offending.  
  
"Oh, so someone is taking over Snape's ol' job, then?" Harry ventured. "Do y'know who?"  
  
"Haven't got a clue."  
  
"I hope he does the same thing fer our class!" Ron exclaimed, but settled down after a sharp reproving from Hermione.   
  
Suichii sensed tension between Hiei and himself. Acting like a nigen did not bode well with Hiei at all. Infact, the demon was so upset, he had refused to come to lunch, especially after Suichii had pointed out it would look suspicious if he did not attend. What on earth was Koenma thinking when he assigned them on this 'case,' if you could call it that. For God's sake, what did teaching have to do with a treaty between demons and wizards? What in bloody heck would this ordeal prove? That Hiei had a horrid temper and how fast he could slay the entire student body? Because Suichii highly doubted that that would be of any use when negotiating a treaty. But he suppressed the urge to contact the prince and instead settled into his seat at the staff table.  
  
He let his food go cold on his plate; he had never liked eating when he was upset, and that was most likely why he was so thin. His eyes scanned the hall before him, stopping now and then on a random student. He noticed that the girl who had been with Hiei when he had entered the classroom. She was sitting against the wall beside the Gryfindor table, her legs folded beneath her, and her plate laying on the stone floor infront of her. He suspected that she ate this way because of her Japanese heritage. She seemed a bit sad about something and drank heavily from her glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
He then saw Harry Potter, whom he had been told was a bit of a celebrity, and a rule breaker. Then again, it was Snape who told him this, and Suichii did not like that man at all.  
  
"Professor Minimino, Hiei will not be joining us today?"  
  
Suichii hid his annoyance rather well and smiled. "He's a bit under the weather, headmaster."  
  
The old man took his seat beside him, groaning softly with the effort. He gave the hall a quick sweep with his old, wise eyes before pursuing further conversation with the new professor. "That boy does seem a bit pale to me. Has he always been frail and sickly?"  
  
Suichii's eyes glimmered in amusement at the headmaster's description of the short demon, who, at this moment, was probably doing pushups in his room, and had to be up in the thousands by now. Frail and sickly? I think not. "No, Albus. I have known him a great deal of time, and not once has he ever gotten sick. He's never sneezed for that matter. He's a very enduring spirit."  
  
"Tell me," Said the old man, his eyes purposely staring out into the hall at the students. He noted that several Slytherins were doing something suspicious, and promised himself he'd deal with that later. "If I many, that is to say-" The redhead interrupted with a nod to hurry him along. "Thank you. Are you in any way related to Jaganshi? The both of you seem to be very fond of one another."  
  
"We've been friends since birth, really. Hiei, as you may have noticed, is a bit on the antisocial side, and dislikes talking to other people. But, for some reason that only he knows, and delights in not sharing, he trusts me enough to talk to me freely. I have the same confidence in him as well." Having no idea as to why he said that, Suichii turned back to looking at his plate. He'd have to be more careful. Koenma had told him Dumbledore was charming and crafty, and to be careful what he told the man. "I sopose you could say we are brothers, in a way."  
  
"Hmmm," Droned the older man, lifting a hand to stroke his white beard thoughtfully, "Yes. Now, how did your first class go? And Hiei's, for that matter."  
  
"Mine went superbly, though I had a bit of trouble with Draco. It is to be expected, really, coming from where he does. A mite spoiled, you know?" He fell into silence, hoping the headmaster would not inquire further as to Hiei's class. Unfortunately, he did.  
  
"And Hiei's-?"  
  
"Well...Hiei dismissed them a bit...ah...early. He has always believed that the quickest way to a child's heart is to spoil them a little. Word will get 'round school, and before they even come to his class, they'll liken him to be a great teacher, just because he was kind to one class." The Yoko-gone- nigen was pleased with himself for thinking up something so quickly under pressure. Before Albus could ask more uncomfortable questions, Suichii stood abruptly, and said, "Best be off, headmaster. I have another class in a mere hour, and I think I ought to prepare a bit."  
  
"A good day to you, Suichii."  
  
"And to you, sir."   
  
A/N: Please don't kill me, Selcier! I didn't really take your story idea, I've been toying around with this one for a few months now...If you happen to read this, email me and I'll give you an outline of the whole thing, that way you will see the story lines are distinctly different. Okay, please review! And thank you for reading! Oh, and when Kurama is in his demon form, he is referred to as 'Kurama' and 'Suichii' when human, okay? Now---- review! 


End file.
